


Bromeo and Bromiet: A Tale of Two Bros

by kennafrondonut



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also??? Spongebob, I'm sorry for this, Langst, M/M, Squirrel Wrangler, Texan AND Galra Keith, angsty, crackfic, klangst, read at ur own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennafrondonut/pseuds/kennafrondonut
Summary: Two bros. Just trying to date. But. It just ain't gonna work out. Y'ain't even know what's comin' for ya.





	Bromeo and Bromiet: A Tale of Two Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I just apologize in advance.

Two star crossed lovers met one day on a v big intergalactic mission to ride on space cats, fight purple fluffballs, and date rocks, or whatever. Idk what really happens because the episode was, like, an hour and a half and I deffo fell asleep when I first watched it (I only woke up because I heard the sweet voice of Jeremy Shada), but yeah. Anyway, here's them talking or whatever two dude bros do when they're **_NOT_   **in love:

 **Lance:** "Dude, I just don't think I can."

 **Keith:** "You don't think you can what?"

 **Lance:** "I can't date you, Keith."

 **Keith:** "O-oh..."

 **Lance:** "It's not because of you or anything, no, you're great. Your personality is _out of this world_. It's because you're a-"

Keith cuts Lance off and says something like "It's because I'm a Galra, I get it. It's fine. Whatever."

A few moments pass until Keith glances over to the silent Lance. While Keith did indeed enjoy the silence because Lance literally never shuts up, he was also very worried because, like I said, Lance never shuts up.

A few amazingly silent seconds later, Lance replies with "No, Keith. I can't go out with you because you're.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... *dramatic breathe in sequence* *dramatic telenovela head turn* *prepares to talk with a bit of a-"

"Lance, I don't think you need to say 'dramatic breathe in sequence'. I'm pretty sure you just... I don't know? Dramatically breathe??? And you can just stop now. I already know you hate me because I'm literally the Race that we're trying to kill. Just tell me straight up that you hate me so we can get this over with!"

"UGH, Keith. This is why we can't work. Not only are you like _this_ (a sassy mullet emo)  you're also ...................................................................................................................... I CAN'T SAY IT!"

 

"YOU CAN'T SAY WHAT? THAT YOU HATE ME? THAT YOU WANT TO KILL ME? JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

 

"I swear to god, Keith. I don't hate you because you're part Galran! Galra can be smoking hot! Plus, at least being part Galran is forgivable. It's not _your_ fault!"

 

"Then what is _'my fault'_?! Stop being an idiot, Lance!"

 

"If you insist, then I'll tell you. You really want to know why we can't date? It's because you're a stupid TEXAN!!!!!! I CAN'T GO OUT WITH A TEXAN!!! LIKE WHAT IN TARNATION, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME SQUIRREL WRANGLER?"

 

"Lance, we don't have squi-"

 

"Keith, please, I _know_ Texas better than anybody."

 

"And how exactly???"

 

"Because I watch spongebob. Duh."

 

" _Oh my god._ Lance. It's not like I chose to be born in Texas. I hate Texas, too!"

 

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE NAME OF TEXAS IN VAIN, Y'HEAR ME, Y'ALL?"

 

The end


End file.
